How to Cure the Hiccups
by Hardra6
Summary: Pikachu gets 'Universal Hiccups'--With every hiccup he jumps universes. Mulder and Scully are on him, but so is EVERYONE else.


"How to Cure the Hiccups" 

By Hardra6 

Author's Note: 

There is a preqil to it, but it's not as good at all. Some parts of the story are based on the Prequil, but others aren't. You should be able to read it and get the whole idea, though. Here's a short, short, very short summary of the prequil: 

Pikachu was abducted by aliens so Mulder and Scully come in. The Aliens send a Pikachu-duplicate down to earth by accident, so they think the case is solved. Meanwhile, Pikachu visits Han, Luke, Chewy and Leia, Befriends the Sliders, and ends up electrifing Visser Three helping the animorphs. But all he wants to do is get back to Ash! 

*****AND FINALLY:***** IMPORTANT!! 

I think I continued to spell Tobias wrong so don't get on my case. The other thing is that this whole thing was written in about a week, so don't bother me about "Sailor Moon wouldn't say that" or "But that takes place after Episode..." Or "You write Star Wars really bad" or whatever. It's supposed to be funny. So read on and I hope you like it... 

"How to Cure the Hiccups" 

A Pokemon/X files/Animorphs/Star Wars/Sailor Moon/Sliders/Oshes/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ 

Chapter One Enter the Hiccups 

"Well Pikachu," Ash sighed, getting up from his sleeping bag, "It's time to start a new day." He looked around the little camp-there was Misty, still sleeping, and Brock, cooking breakfast, But no Pikachu. 

"Uhh, Pikachu?" Ash looked around. "Brock? Have you seen Pikachu?" 

"Sorry. Wasn't he sleeping with you?" 

"He must have gotten up early..." 

Pikachu was, as a matter of fact, not far away from the camp. He was staring down a Ratatta, trying to win a patience/blinking contest. 

Ratatta blinked, and Pikachu laughed, "Pika!" 

"Pikachu! Come on, I was looking all over for you!" Ash scolded, picking up his Pokémon and carrying him through the bushes back to the camp. "Leave the wildlife alone." 

"It's such a nice day," Misty sighed, "I hope nothing bad ruins it." 

The four questors sighed audibly at the remembrance of Pikachu's recent disappearance. They still didn't know what, exactly, had happened to him. At least he got back OK. 

Pikachu lapped up some mint tea, but accidentally swallowed too much. "Pika!" He choked, and Ash picked him up. "Pikkkachu!" 

"Pikachu!" They gasped. Ash patted his back. Suddenly- 

"Pi!" Pikachu hiccuped. 

And then he was gone! 

Han Solo had been very frustrated. Ever since his little "Pika-thing" had saved Luke, Leia, Chewy and him from the Garbage masher, He had been looking continuously for one of his own. 

"I think there's only one," Leia replied softly, "And it's gone, Han. Give it up." 

"Yeah," Replied the X-smuggler dryly. He still wanted one. 

Suddenly, above the two, something seemed to pop into reality and fall to the floor of the Millennium Falcon. 

"It's, it's, it's the Pika thing!" 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu corrected, only now realizing that he was not at home with Ash or Misty or Brock. Here we go again, he frowned to himself. 

"Grab it!" Han ordered. Leia bent down to capture Pikachu, but to no luck. He sped down the nearest hall, full speed. 

"Chewy! It's the yellow Pika Rat! Catch it!" He heard in the distance. 

"YEEERRRRWOOOONNNNGG", Chewy replied. 

"Pika, Pika, Pika," Pikachu looked at his options. Become captured or get lost on this ship! His only hope was that he would get moved into a different universe-soon!! 

Suddenly, in the back of his mind, he heard the voice that he had heard last time---and saw the wrinkly green frog man again. "Feel the force you must!" Frog Man prompted, then vanished from his mind. 

"PIKA!" Pikachu tried to feel the force, although he had no idea how. 

"Woah!" Han, Luke, Chewy, and Leia lifted off the ground. 

"It's using the force!" Luke realized, starting his lightsaber, "We've got to stop it!" 

Special Agent Fox Mulder was desperately trying to balance the pencil on his nose, instead of reading the report on his desk. His partner, agent Scully, looked over from across the room and scowled. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?!" 

The pencil fell off his nose. 

"Aww, you messed me up!" 

"Let's get to work. Stop playing around." She picked up the report from his desk. 

Without warning, (Of course, there usually isn't any) The telephone rang. Scully beat Mulder to it. 

"Hello?" 

Mulder watched her face. 

"Ash Ketchum?" 

His eyes lit up. 

"Again?" 

He smiled definitely, reached up and took the phone away. "Ash?" 

"Hello, Mr. Mulder? My Pikachu is gone again!" The small voice on the other end said. 

"The same way as last time?" Mulder looked up at Scully, who was rolling her eyes. 

"No. He, well...He hiccuped and then, just, disappeared." 

"Hiccuped?" 

"Uh, yeah. Is that normal?" 

"We'll be right on it. Where are you?" 

"Actually, we're near DC," Ash said, brighter than before. 

"Okay. We'll find you. Are you at the Pokémon Center? Okay. Bye." He hung up. "This is amazing!" 

Scully looked skeptic. "Yeah." She snorted. 

"Do you have any evidence?" Mulder asked the sorry group of three, once they got to the DC Pokemon Center. They shook their heads. 

"He just disappeared." Ash frowned. 

"Do you have any social enemies, or does your Pikachu?" Scully began the normal questioning line. 

"Uh-" Misty started. 

"Scully, I think there's something bigger here." He flipped through several pages of a book. "Remember Mr. Mallory's, er, Quinn Mallory's theory? That it is possible to slide to different dimensions?" 

"Mulder-" 

"What if this 'Hiccuping' thing is like that? I was reading this book and several people over the past several years have been disappearing due to what's called 'Universal Hiccups'." 

"Mulder-" 

"I think that Ash Ketchum's Pikachu caught this special kind of Hiccups and has traveled to a different dimension, and will keep traveling through dimensions until he returns here!" 

"Mul---what?" Scully realized. 

"Come on, Scully, I have a plan." 

The room was a high-security vault, containing the only thing in the world that could allow people to slide into a different dimension. 

Mulder picked the 'Timer' up, holding it for his partner to see. "Well, the sooner we go, the sooner we'll get this over with." 

He pressed the button, activating the timer. It wasn't really a timer, but with a few quick adjustments to the 'Slider's' original Timer, it would open the next portal whenever Pikachu Hiccuped. 

A white, metallic, whirling portal engulfed the room. With a quick glance at Scully, Mulder smiled and took a running jump inside. 

"Mulder! Muld-aww, WAIT UP!" She jumped in after him. 

Chapter Two: 

Feel the Force 

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, taking off down the hall. The Force was lost and Han, Luke, Leia and Chewy fell to the floor. 

Luke used the Force to enhance his speed, and was soon right behind the furry yellow pika thing that was excaping Han. Luke lifted its light body with the force and slowed down to a stop, carrying the Pikachu behind him. 

"Han, I cau-" 

"Freeze! FBI!" He heard two voices shout behind him. He turned around, facing two nervous people, a man and a woman, with weapons pointed at him. 

"Drop, uh, Let, uh," Scully pointed at Pikachu with her gun. 

"Drop the Pikachu!" Mulder ordered. "Or whatever!" 

Luke frowned at the strangers. "How'd you get on the ship? HAN! LEIA!!" 

Han Solo and Princess Leia showed up behind Luke. "Hey, who are you and how'd you get on my ship?!" Han demanded. 

"Luke," Leia shook his arm. He started his lightsaber. 

Mulder and Scully jumped backwards as the blue light shot out of the handle. "YAHH!" 

Suddenly, their guns shot out of their hands, down onto the floor in front of Luke. "Okay, who are you?" Luke said, "And how did you get here?" 

"Visser, the controllers in section Q have uncovered something." A Sub-Visser reported to his better, Visser Three, head of the Yeerk's secret capture of earth, "They wish you to see it immediately. It is giving off great amounts of energy." 

[What does it do?] Demanded the egotistical Yeerk, who alone controlled an Andalite's body, Standing. He walked up to the shaky Human- controller and peered down with four eyes and a threatening tail. 

They were located in the main Yeerk pool, secretly located in an underground cavern. Outside the Visser's office, Unwilling Humans were dragged to infestation piers, only to come off those piers being controlled completely by a Yeerk. 

"We believe, Visser," Continued the uneasy Yeerk in the Human Body, "That it is capable of transporting things through different dimensions. One of our Gedd-controllers will be sent, using this device, as soon as you give your word." 

[Do it,] The Visser ordered. The Controller spoke into a walkie-talkie and followed the great leader towards section Q of the dig site, near the walls of the Yeerk pool. 

They were uncovering ancient artifacts, hoping to gain some money by selling them to local museums. So far, the Yeerks had turned up nothing. 

"It is successful!" Reported a Controller to the Visser, "Would you like us to send a team?" 

[No!] Ordered the Visser, [I will go myself. Sub-Visser Nineteen, you are in charge in my absence. I will return shortly.] The Visser grabbed the stone and ordered, [Activate!] And he faded slowly until he was gone. 

Jake was just stepping out of the shower when... 

He blinked. This wasn't the bathroom. And he was wearing his morphing suit. "Huh?" He frowned and noticed the rest of the Animorphs: His cousin Rachel, her girl-pal (and his girl-friend) Cassie, his best friend Marco, A young Andalite named Ax, and Tobais. They were all there, just floating around in a white abyss... 

"The Ellimist," They all growled at once. The great creature could not be seen, but this was clearly his work. They crossed their arms, and waited. 

"Well?" Demanded Rachel, "What do you want this time?" 

EXCUSE ME FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR LIVES. The Ellimist apologized, although they knew from past experiences that he wasn't really, BUT VISSER THREE HAS COME ACROSS THE TRAVEL STONE. HE HAS LEFT FOR A DIFFERENT DIMENSION. 

"What's it to us?" Marco sneered. 

EVERY DIMENSION REFLECTS IN SOME WAY EVERY OTHER ONE. IF THE VISSER CHANGES ANOTHER DIMENSION, OURS MAY COME CRASHING TO A HALT. 

"Oh, great." Rachel moaned. "I've got to tell my mother." 

WHEN YOU RETURN, ONLY A FEW MOMENTS WILL HAVE PAST. 

[But what about-] Tobais didn't even get a chance to finish. Before they knew it, they were somewhere else. 

"This looks exactly like our town!" Cassie complained. The anger was short-lived. 

"Hey!" A kid came running up to them. "Huh-ey!" 

"Hello?" They all answered. Ax leaped into the bushes just in time and, because Tobais didn't know what to do, he just stayed on Rachel's shoulder. 

"Wanna battle?!" The kid shouted enthusiastically. 

"Woah! Woah, battle?" Jake called. 

"Yeah! Your Pidgey versus my Squirtle!" He laughed, tossing a round, white-and-red ball up and down in his hand. 

"Do we have to?" Jake finally answered. 

"Oh, come ON! You scared?" The kid sneered. He threw the ball. "Squirtle! Go!" 

The ball hit the ground and in a flash of light, there was a big turtle standing between the Animorphs and the new kid. 

The turtle, "Squirtle" charged them! They scattered, diving this way and that. Squirtle, however, hit Tobais head on and knocked him to the ground! 

"Tobais!" Rachel yelled, suddenly jumping up and grabbing the green turtle off the hawk. She threw it aside and picked up Tobias's winded body. 

"Hey, that's cheating! Squirtle, Return!" The kid shouted, hitting his turtle on the head with the ball. It disappeared into the ball again. 

"We never agreed to a match!" Cassie argued. The Kid sulked off. 

[What's a 'pidgey?' Am I a 'pidgey?'] Tobais murmured, struggling up to his feet again. 

"What was THAT thing?" Marco seconded. 

"Well, anyone else who agrees that we're in a different universe, say I." Rachel started, as Ax stepped out of the bushes in Human morph. 

"I." 

[I.] 

"I." 

"I." 

"I. Eye. I-yuh. Ieeeee." 

"I." 

"Hey," Marco pointed. There was a group of strange creatures gathered nearby. "Maybe we should...morph?" 

The Animorphs set off towards the group of animals, ready to acquire as many as possible. 

Then they set off in search of Visser three. 

The very Yeerk was watching a marvelous creature through the bushes. It was long, and looked like it was made of solid rocks. 

It was an Onix! 

Already he had defeated an Arcanine, and acquired it. He smiled as he jumped from the bushes and distracting the Onix for a moment. In that moment in which the creature was stunned, he reached forward and touched it's rocky side. The Pokémon fell into a trance as he acquired it, then he leapt into the forest again, activating the travel stone. 

Chapter Three: 

All's Wrong that Goes Wrong 

Jacelyn woke up groggy. Someone was pounding on her door. 

"Jace! JACE! All Ten of us are wait'n on you!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was Luke, it had to be. The loveable, bragging, snotty Commander's son. Even though he had the heir to second-in-command, and she was just a fighter, an average, normal, leader-like fighter, she was the president of the Storm Troopers Club. 

"I'm coming, Luke." She sighed, combing out her long, spiky black hair and pulling on her black Storm Troopers shirt. She pulled on the Club's trademark, Rollerblades, as she shouted back, "What's it this time?" 

"We're going to Earth, just to, you know, check it out." 

"I'm there, then." 

She emerged dressed in a Human form, a black tee shirt with blue "Stormtroopers" across the front and sleeve, jeans, a black backpack, sunglasses, and rollerblades. Luke, the 'Vice President' was dressed likewise. 

"Come on, they're waiting by the battle bridge!" 

They bladed off, towards the rest of the group. 'They' were quite a few; ever since Lynn and her friends arrived from the future, there had been five new additions to the original "Storm troopers". They had been Skyler, Jacelyn, Rob, Sal, and Kalipso and Carin, the twins. Later on, Sky had been replaced by Luke, (But if I go into any detail on Skyler, Jacelyn will start to cry) and then Lynn, (Jacelyn's great-great-great-great-and-so-on granddaughter) Mia, Katie, Josh, and Piers came from the far future and joined in. 

All of the recruits stood, awaiting their President's arrival. 

"Okay, start the transmolecular fusion!" Jacelyn cried to the small crowd of roller-bladed Stormtroopers. They all fuzzed and in Moments re- appeared on earth, all in Human form. 

Jacelyn noticed something immediately. "Woah. Hold on guys, something's not right." She shook her head. "I'm getting..." 

"Bad vibes?" Kalipso and Carin chorused. 

"Oh, no, no only are they finishing each other's sentences, they're finishing Jace's too," Sal snorted, twirling her curly blonde hair on her fingers. 

"I'm getting into the databases," Murmured Luke, pulling out his personal computer from his pocket. After a moment he shook his head. "Jace, take a look at this. It's too much to explain in just a few moments." 

Jacelyn took the computer, almost slipping on her rollerblades. "Two agents use "Timer?' She frowned, "What's a timer?" 

"It's a universal traveling machine," Lynn laughed, "duh! Oh, wait, I guess you haven't discovered that yet!" 

They turned to Mia, Piers and Lynn. 

"Okay! It lets you travel from dimension to dimension." Mia sighed, quietly, being her shy self. 

"Hold on..." Rob thought, looking out into space, 

"There's a Pikachu missing!" 

"No!" They all gasped. 

"Yeah!" Rob shook away from the trance. "That's all I could pull out, though!" 

"I'm reaching out..." Lynn closed her eyes. "Yes. The Pikachu is in a different dimension. And...OWWW! Someone just switched from this dimension to another!!!" 

"Well don't just stand there!" Jacelyn shouted, "We've gotta straighten this out! People are missing from this universe! And without our help, the universe will be thrown off course!!!" 

"What do we do?" Katie smiled ruthlessly, balling her hand up in a fist. 

"Activate the transmolecular device! There's gotta be some way to jump dimensions!" 

"Pika!" Wailed Pikachu, struggling in Han's arms. "Pikachu!" 

"Mulder, I don't get it," Scully muttered out of the side of her mouth, "Where are we?" 

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Mulder murmured, back, continuing to fight against the strange sort of laser-handcuffs he was in. As Chewy, who guarded the door, looked their way, he mouthed the word "Outer Space". 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"What's that then?" He whispered, pointing at Chewy. 

She shook her head as if to say, no Mulder. 

"So." Han came up to them. "Who are you?" 

"FBI," Agent Scully answered. 

"What's THAT mean?" 

"Federal," She said, very slowly, "Bureau, of, investigation!!!" 

"Federal?" Han steamed. "I knew it! The Federation is onto us!" 

"No, no, wait, not Federation!" Mulder said quickly, "United States! America! Earth!" Luke and Han frowned at each other. Pikachu chimed in. "Pikachu!" He nodded vigorously. 

"We just came," Scully said sincerely, "For that Pikachu. We need to return him to his owners." 

"This is my Pikachu!" Han frowned stubbornly, "I found him." 

Mulder smiled smugly at his partner, she pulled against the laser handcuffs unsuccessfully. 

"How'd you get on my ship?" Han changed the subject. 

Mulder spoke up. "Trans-Dimensional travel. We ended up here because we were sent to follow that Pikachu." 

"Yeah, ri-" 

Before Han could finish, however, galloping could be heard down the hall, coming closer. Suddenly, a blue horse-like creature erupted into the room. 

[What? YOU?] Visser three yelled at Mulder and Scully. He looked at Han with his two stalk eyes. [Hand over the Pikachu and I will let you all live!] 

ROOOOARRRRRR! 

A bear erupted from the doorway, and it lunged at the Visser with as much power as a minivan. 

"Scully Move!" He shouted. They jumped up from their seats and dove for the wall. 

Luke zapped out his lightsaber, slashing at the Tiger, Bear, Gorilla, Wolf, and Andalite that had entered the room. Chewy helped. But the animals seemed only interested in the first Andalite in the room. 

"The Animorphs," Mulder whispered to Scully. Their eyes met. 

"Guys!" Mulder shouted, "HEY! Visser Three! STOP!" 

The room came to a standstill. The two Andalites were holding both of their tail blades to each other's throats, the Wolf and the Gorilla were holding Han, Chewy and Luke off, and The Tiger and the Bear were in backup with the Andalites. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Scully asked. 

"Pika! Pi!" 

Pikachu ran out of the room. 

Mulder looked at Scully. 

Jake looked at Cassie. 

Visser Three looked at Ax. 

"SCULLY MOVE!!" Mulder yelled. They slipped out the door, down towards the lower deck, which had more room to move around, after Pikachu. 

[NOO!] Visser three lowered his tail and dashed after them. 

[AFTER HIM!] Jake yelled. 

"THAT'S MY PIKACHU!" Han roared, following up in the rear. 

And then The Stormtroopers arrived. 

"Hey, you're the FBI agents!" Was the first thing Scully heard when they reached the control deck. 

"Pika!" Was the second. Pikachu was sitting in a girl's outstretched arms. 

There were eleven, Scully counted. Young kids, the oldest had to have been fifteen at most. 

"Who are you?" Mulder said, trying in vain to remove the laser handcuffs again. 

"That doesn't matter. We're going to take you back to the dimension in which you belong." Two of them, twins, stated flatly. 

Visser three stopped as he reached the room. [GIVE ME THE PIKACHU!] 

"NO!" Said the girl, "Go back to where you came from!!" 

[Not until the Pikachu is mine!] Visser three roared. 

Soon, The room was almost packed full of Bears, Tigers, Andalites and Humans. Scully crouched down, and Mulder watched as she took the spare gun from the holster around her leg, under her skirt. He covered for her, so nobody would see what she was doing. 

"Everyone in this room wants this Pikachu, right?" Jacelyn said slowly. 

"It's mine!" Han whined. 

[You will be exterminated if it does not get handed to me now.] 

[We just want to stop him!] Rachel sneered. 

"We need to give it to who it really belongs to!" Mulder pointed out. 

A short silence followed. 

"Pika," Pikachu Hiccuped. 

And then he was gone! 

Chapter Four: 

Pretty Soldier Sailor Scully 

"Scully! The portal!" 

The Agent whipped the black thing that resembled a remote-control and pressed the button. A large, swirling portal appeared in the middle of the room. 

"Come on!" Mulder leaped into it. Scully followed reluctantly, but gave in because she didn't want to be stuck in a world full of bears and blue horses and tigers and teenagers. 

What they didn't realize was that behind them, Han Solo took a flying leap into the portal, as well. 

Visser three began morphing. He was growing larger, almost too large to fit in the control room. His body turned from blue to stony gray, and split into many sections. 

He was an Onix! 

In his mouth was the Travel stone. He thought, [Activate! Go to the universe that Pikachu has gone to!] and he vanished. 

[What about-] Rachel shouted, leaping at the vanishing Onix with all her bear's might. But it was gone. [How do we get out of he--] 

Before she could finish, the Ellimist had sent them after Visser three. 

Soon, only Luke, Leia, and Eleven Teenage Aliens were in the room. 

Mulder landed on hands and knees in the middle of the street. Scully shouted "Woooaah!" And hit him on her way down to the ground. 

They helped each other to their feet, but the portal hadn't closed. Before they could even think about it, Han Solo came out and landed on his side. 

"Hi," He sniggered. 

Mulder took his extra gun and aimed it. "You followed us through?" 

"Apparently." Han said nonchalantly, standing and dusting himself off. The Portal closed. 

"Great. With the added cargo, the Portal won't be as fast or efficient." Scully sighed, pocketing the timer. 

"Well, bye. I'm going to find myself a Pika- thing." Han shrugged. 

"Where are we?" Scully wondered, ignoring their egotistical stowaway. 

"It looks like Tokyo." 

"Tokyo?" 

"In Japan." 

"What are we doing in Japan?!?" 

"Looking for a Pikachu." Mulder went off in search of the little yellow Pokemon, and Scully, after looking up one last time, followed. 

"Amy!" Serena was on the phone. "Come on! Pick up! Pick up!" 

"Hello?" Her friend answered the phone. 

"Amy! Did you see that?" 

"See what? I'm studying." Amy said in her cheery tone. 

"Figures," the lazy teenager sighed, "But I swear that I just saw some kind of portal open outside on the street!" 

"What?" Her cat Luna hopped onto her bed, 

"Serena, you can't be serious!" 

"I AM serious, Luna! Amy, get the others and meet me in ten minutes!" She hung up. 

"Serena," Warned her Guardian cat. 

"Oh, Lun-a," Serena snorted, "I'm just trying to save the world!" She held up a large locket. "Moon Crystal POWER!" 

Rachel, Jake, Tobias, Ax, Cassie and Marco seemed to just appear in the streetway alley in Tokyo city. 

"Woah, where are we? And why aren't we in Morph?" Marco asked aloud. 

"I don't know! It looks like a big city, though. Maybe we should go seagull to scope out the situation." Jake observed, "Right. Tobais, you go up really high and keep an eye out for anything. The first sign of anything weird, we land and re- morph. Remember, Mulder, Scully, and Visser three could be here anywhere. We've got to watch out, and help them out if we can." 

"Right! Let's do it!" Rachel said immediately, starting to morph. 

Five Sailor Scouts met on the street by Serena's house--Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. 

"Where was it?" Artemis, Sailor Venus's guardian cat asked Serena. 

"It was right about here." She pointed at the ground, "It opened sideways facing this way, and three people came out; a little woman with red hair and a tall guy with brown hair. And then another guy with brown hair, dressed funny." 

"Okay. I'll scan the area." Sailor Mercury pressed a button on her earring and a virtual computer appeared before her eyes. 

"Woah! I'm reading high energy points from that way!" She gasped. 

"Come on!" Sailor Mars shouted, "Let's go!" 

Pikachu watched as five pretty ladies and two Meowths (?) hurried away. Maybe, just maybe, they could help him get home, and away from those awful people. 

He stepped out into the street, looking around for danger. Han Solo leapt at him from behind. 

"GOTCHA!" 

"Pika! PIKACHU! Pi Pika Chu Chu!" He yelped, but Han had him tight. 

"Hey, what's that?" One of the Meowths asked, turning around. "Sailor Moon! Quick!" 

Sailor Moon looked over her shoulder and stopped. "Jupiter, Venus, Mars, go check out that power reading! Mercury, come on!" They ran back towards Han and Pikachu. 

"It's a nega-monster!" Mercury gasped. 

"Right! Moon, Tiara, MAGIC!!!" She shouted, expertly throwing her tiara at poor Pikachu. 

"Pi?" Pikachu looked up at Sailor moon and Mercury. "PIKA! CHU!" He glowed yellow with electricity, causing the Tiara to stop in its tracks and fall to the ground, as well as stun Han Solo very badly. 

Gasping, he looked up at Mercury, with the most sad and pitiful look he could muster. 

"Oh, poor little thing!" Mercury's soft personality melted in to view. "Hello!" 

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled. 

"Eeeuuuhhh," Sailor Moon murmured, still dazed from the shock. 

"Come on, Sailor Moon, let's go find the others!" Sailor Mercury picked up Pikachu, who sat on her head, and the two scouts and Luna ran off. 

Han pulled himself to his feet. He couldn't let that Pikachu get away! 

"Hey, Scully, look!" Mulder pointed. Two girls and a cat ran by the alley, with the one and only Pikachu on one's head! 

"Hey! Freeze!" They jumped out into the street, with their guns poised. 

"Please hand over the Pikachu!" Mulder shouted. 

"Pika!" Pikachu happily ran towards them. Last time, the Agents helped him get back to Ash! Maybe it would work this time too. 

"Sailor Moon," Mercury whispered, "Look at that lady! Do you think..." Her gaze shifted down to Luna. 

"I don't know, girls, it's hard to tell! She might be the last Sailor Scout, but there's not a good chance!" Luna shook her head. 

"Scully did that cat just talk?" Mulder whispered to his partner. 

"Mul-der," Was the answer. 

"Those are the ones in the portal! And so was that other guy!" Sailor Moon said angrily, "Alright, where are you from, the Negaverse?" 

"What?" The Agents asked. 

"Serena," Luna warned, edgily. 

"Scully, the timer! Let's get back home while we still have Pikachu and we're still safe!" Mulder whispered. Scully slipped the timer out of her pocket. 

She was about to press the button when Han jumped her from behind! The timer went flying and he pushed the Agent to the ground. 

"Scully, catch!" Mulder tossed Pikachu. Han intercepted it, unluckily, and began to run off. Mulder jumped and caught the renegade smuggler in a flying tackle. They both hit the ground and in an instant Mulder had wrenched the Pokémon away and had his gun at Solo's head. 

"Don't move or I swear I'll shoot!" Mulder shouted, tossing Pikachu back to Scully. 

"Mulder, I can't find the timer!" Scully shouted worriedly, searching around. 

"Get up," He ordered Han, handcuffing his hands behind his back. "You're coming with us." 

"Sailor Mars! Look!" Venus pointed. Sure enough, tons of energy seemed to be overtaking a field not too far away. 

Sailor Jupiter's Communicator beeped. "Yeah?" She answered. 

"Jupiter, Something weird is going on! We're headed towards you!" Sailor Moon said. 

"What was it? That yellow thing?" Jupiter asked. 

"Oh, we're not sure, but we'll handle it later. We're almost there!" The communicator shut off. 

"Look!" Mars told her friends as, one by one, eleven kids appeared, bathed in a variety of colors of energy; from blue to yellow. 

"Think they're from the Negaverse?" Whispered Artemis. 

"Could be. Look, there's Sailor Moon." Jupiter beckoned the other two scouts over and they watched as the kids restored their energy. 

"I'm not sure what they are," Luna shook her head, "But there sure are a lot of them." She perked up. "They're coming this way!" 

Sure enough, two of the group headed their way. They looked about as old as the sailor Scouts. They braced for a battle. 

"Hi." Said the girl. She was wearing rollerblades, and a black shirt that said "Stormtroopers". 

The boy, who was wearing rollerblades and the same shirt, waved and said, "Who're you?" 

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs, and triumph over evi-" 

"Yeah, yeah." Sailor Mars interrupted, "Who're you then?" 

"I'm Luke. This is Jacelyn." He said casually. "We're looking for a Pikachu. It looks like a giant yellow mouse with static electricity." 

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mercury. "Okay. Something weird is going on here. You're coming with us!" 

Chapter Five And yet Another Joins the Chase 

Finding Mulder, Scully and Han was easy. Next came the hard part. 

"Who-what are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, keeping her eye on Han, who still struggled against the primitive steel and lock handcuffs. 

"We're Human Beings, aren't you?" Mulder shook his head. "We're from another dimension." 

"Ha! I knew it! You're here to take over Earth, am I RIGHT?" Serena demanded. 

"No." Scully and Mulder shrugged, "We were just after this Pikachu. But now, since we've lost the timer, we can't leave." 

"What about him?" Sailor Mercury pointed at Han. 

"That Pikachu Belongs to me. I'm trying to get it back!" Solo pulled against the restraints, amazed that something so simple could keep him at bay. 

"It's NOT yours, Solo. It belongs to a boy named Ash Ketchum." Scully growled. 

"Pika!" Exclaimed Pikachu at the name of his Pokémon Trainer. 

"And you?" Sailor Moon looked back at Jacelyn and Luke. 

"We're JUST trying to straighten this OUT!" Luke yelled, "You and You; Take Mr. Solo back to his universe and go back to yours! We'll deal with the other group." 

"But we lost our only way of-" Scully began, cut off by Serena. 

"What? There's another 'group'? I suspect that this one is after that Pika, Pika-Too as well?" The moon princess placed a Hand on her hip. 

"Serena, let me handle this." Luna jumped up onto Her shoulder. "How many dimension-travelers are there? Altogether?" 

"Did that cat just-" Scully stammered. Mulder nodded. 

"Talking Kitty!" Exclaimed the Twins, Kalipso and Carin. 

"How many? Well..." Mulder counted silently. "There are...four groups from different planets or wherever. There's Scully and I, Han Solo here, Jack-Jace-HER, and the ten with her," He pointed at Jacelyn and Luke's Stormtroopers, "Then we have the Ani-" He paused. "The Andalites," (He didn't want to give away their secret!) "And they're after Visser Three, who also wants the Pikachu." 

Luna Nodded. "Where can we find the Andalites and Visser three?" 

"That's just it: They can morph, change into animals, even Humans. They could be anyone, or any animals. Because the Andalites are mainly our allies, We don't worry about them. It's Visser three who could be dangerous. He wants this little electrical thing like crazy." Mulder finished. 

"Right." Mercury nodded, "We'll keep an eye out for them." 

"We'll split up and take a look around, too. Stormtroopers, Let's go!" Jacelyn called, and they split up. 

"Hello," The Twins, approaching, said to Mulder and Scully, simountainiously. They were fair- skinned and had thin blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "We're Kalipso and Carin. This is Robbie." 

"Rob," Their friend nodded. "Come on, let's look around for the timer. I have a feeling that the Andalites can get home on their own." Rob bladed ahead. 

"Luna, look." Serena showed her Cat the timer. "I wasn't sure whether to give it to them or not. What should we do?" 

The five Sailor Scouts had transformed back into their Human selves and were looking around the town for the Aliens in morph. Luna looked at the black device for a moment. "I don't see why you took it, Serena. They're not evil." 

"But there's something missing here." She shook her head. "The, uh, 'Stormtroopers,' they just want to settle everything. I'm okay with that. But this war over the Pikachu? I don't get it." 

Luna chuckled. "The only one worth worrying over is this Visser three person. Watch out for all Animals, and don't speak too loudly." Luna saw Serena's face fall, still. "Maybe this will help: There must be only one Pikachu left, or this one is special. Imagine several Zoos fighting over the last, err, Cat in the Universe." 

"I see." Serena sighed. "And he's so Cute, too!" 

Visser three watched the small procession of two Agents, a man in handcuffs, two twins, a boy and a Pikachu. He, from his perch on a lamppost, flew to the ground further back and began to De- morph... 

"Can't you at least let me out of these?" Han finally complained, still struggling unsuccessfully. 

"I'll let you out when I think you won't tackle me." Scully snorted, "You've put a permanent stain in my best skirt." 

"All your skirts look exactly the same." Mulder snickered. She responded by taking out her gun and pretending to shoot him with it. 

"Hey, careful with those." Mulder pushed it away and laughed. 

Robbie whispered to Kalipso: "Hey, don't you guys feel something?" 

Even though he only told Kalipso, both She and Carin nodded vigorously. "Really." They said, together, on a beat, "We were just thinking the same thing." 

Robbie rolled his eyes and said, "Oooookay, Man I wish Sal was here." 

"AAARRRCAANINEEEEE!" 

"Wha-" 

"Huh-" 

"YAAAAHHHHH!" 

They turned around to face a ten-foot tall fire-dog. It was growling down on them. "ARCANINE!" It roared again. 

Instantly, Mulder had his gun in his hand. He fired blankly four times, but it had little impact. 

"It's Visser Three!" He yelled, grabbing Pikachu off the ground and tossing him to Robbie, "Get out of here!" 

Robbie took one look at the giant Pokemon and went pale, barely able to grip the little Pikachu. 

The Visser bullied his way past the Agents, without knowing that he had snapped Han's handcuffs, and headed straight for the kid with the Pikachu. 

But little Pikachu wasn't afraid. Not at all. 

"Pika!" He challenged, jumping from a Pale Stormtrooper's arms and straight at the Arcanine- just a simple Pokemon match, with a little imagination. 

"Mulder, what do you know about Pokemon?!" Scully shouted. 

"Enough!" Her partner yelled back, "Get to one side! Let Pikachu at Visser Three!" 

"PIKACHU!" Ash's prize Pokemon crackled with electricity, then aimed at Arcanine/Visser three's head. 

"PIKA! CHU!" 

ZZZAAAAPPPPP! 

But the Visser was not Finished. Aiming at Pikachu, he threw balls of flame from his mouth. Luckily, Rob had shaken from his trance and was ready to help. 

He dashed in, just as the Flame was nearing Pikachu. He grabbed the Pokémon and rolled out of the way. 

"PI!" Pikachu rolled under Arcanine. Visser Three couldn't find him there. 

"KA!" He began to glow, crackled, and charge up. 

"CHUUUUUUU!" 

The Visser was struck hard. Pikachu dashed out of the way before the huge bulk of the graceful fire-dog collapsed. 

"Moon, Crystal, POWER!" 

"Mercury star POWER!" 

"Venus Star POWER!" 

"Mars, Star, POWER!" 

"Jupiter, Star, POWER!" 

The Visser had just begun to wake up, dreadfully wounded, as the Sailor Scouts finished transforming. Mulder pulled Han with him as he met up behind Scully near the Scouts, and Kalipso dragged Rob to safety while her twin carried Pikachu. 

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs, and Triumph over Evil! And that Means YOU!" 

And, just when the situation looked to be in their favor, all went quiet. 

And Pikachu was the only one who had anything to say. 

"Pika!" He hiccuped. 

And was gone. 

Chapter Six All this About a Pikachu? 

Visser three last recalled The Pikachu hiccuping. But now...[I must have past out,] He reasoned, and concentrated on the travel stone. 

When the evil Yeerk next opened his eyes, it was a familiar sight. His own Yeerk Pool! How splendid. Now the Fight for this Pokemon was on his own turf. 

"Visser!" Shouted a Controller, "I am picking up a lot of energy, all over the place!" 

[Andalites,] He hissed in Thought-speech, [And those Agents. It is dark out. Get my Hork-Bajir out here, quickly! Get every possible host infested and ready to fight in five minutes! I must have that Yellow Rat, even if it means scourging the Universe for it!] 

***** 

Four FBI agents crept along the deserted Pyramid tunnel, each scared but none of them one to admit it. 

Except for maybe, Agent Nilo Mulder. 

Or Agent Cat Mason. 

Or...Okay, Agent Dana Crawford too. Everyone but Agent Kendray Ash. "Guys," Nilo squeaked, "I'm reeeeeely scared!! There could be curses or stuff!!!!!" 

"I know!" Cat seconded in her small voice, 

"Let's get out of here!!" 

"You babies," The girl in front, 'Dray, rolled her eyes, "We're looking for a mummy, not a curse." 

"WHAT CURSE?!?!!?" The other girl, Dana, screamed. 

"SHHHHH!" Kendray hissed. "I think that's it, up there." 

They huddled together. "Wait, I hear something!" Cat whispered, cocking her head. 

"IT'S A MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dana screamed. 

"GIRLS!" The voice called, "CAT!" 

"DANA!" The other yelled. 

"ANDEEEEY!!!" Cat seemed almost to be purring. 

"LENNY!" Dana and Cat ran up to meet their boyfriends: Lenny, the 'File Guy' who got them their cases, and Andy, the 'Tech guy', who got them their gadgets. 

"We thought you were a Mummy!" Nilo giggled. 

"MUMMY? WHERE???!!" Dana screamed. 

"There's no Mummy." Dray sighed. "Come on." 

The Four Agents and two boyfriends tiptoed deeper into the pyramid. 

"I hear something," Dray whispered. 

"Your honey baby?" Dana sniggered, knowing that 'Daniel' was away doing some secret Agent thing. 

"No," Dray snorted, "I HEAR something." 

They all listened. "I hear it too," Lenny nodded. 

It was a female voice, chanting. "Hymm Na Nook Na Hymm Na Nook Na..." 

And bit by bit they all fell into a dark void... 

Rachel opened her eyes. "Hey!" She exclaimed, "We're...We're home!" 

Jake looked around. "This is the Mall. It's night, the Mall's closed!" 

"Man, we always get locked in the Mall." Marco sighed. "Why can't it be a night club for once?" 

[Ha ha, funny Marco.] Tobais sighed. [Ax, you can cut the doors open. Come on, we need to find the Agents and see if they have the Pikachu.] 

Mulder and Scully leapt out of the Portal, followed closely by Han. Luckily, They'd gotten the Timer back from Sailor moon just in time. They looked around. 

"No Pikachu." Observed Mulder. 

"No Stormtroopers." Observed Scully. 

"No Millennium Falcon," Sighed Han. "Man, I could go WITHOUT the Pika thing now. I just need to get home before Leia freaks." 

"Wait, Over there!" Mulder pointed at a spot down the street, which seemed to be glowing. Shortly after, eleven teenagers appeared. 

"Agents!" Shouted Jacelyn, "I thought you had the Pikachu!" 

"Lost the timer! Then he hiccuped! Any Idea where we are?" Mulder shouted back, hurrying over. 

"What about you?" 

Jacelyn shook her head. "We're nowhere either. Do you know where we are?" 

"No, but maybe we can find out." Scully sighed, 

"We'll stick together for now. Watch this guy." She pushed Solo towards Piers and 'Lynn. 

"Woah, Mr. Man." 'Lynn exclaimed, "You aren't going anywhere while we're in charge!" 

Han groaned. He just wanted to go home! 

Forty Hork-Bajir, giant warrior hosts that resembled either a heavily-bladed mini-Godzilla or a living weedwacker, stood at attention in the night. They knew their orders. Seek out the Pikachu, bring him in safely and kill all who oppose them. Especially two Federal Agents. 

They marched off in different directions into the woods.... 

Buffy Summers sighed, expertly twirling a stake on her fingers. She looked up at her Best friend, 

Willow, who was reading attentively out of an old witchcraft book. 

"This is so boring," She said flatly, "I wish something would happen. Like, a demon Attack Sunnydale or etcedera? Being a Vampire Slayer isn't fun when there's nothing left to slay." 

"Something will happen, Buffy, something always does," Her mainly quiet girlfriend piped up, "but in the meanwhile; be careful what you wish for, it might just happen." 

Suprising them both, The rest of the little 'Scooby Gang' bursted through the library door- Xander Harris, Oz Ozwald, Cordilia Chase and Buffy's Watcher, Giles. 

"Somethin' happening?" Buffy asked, tossing the stake over her shoulder to hit a bullseye on a set- up target. 

"Something indeed," Giles murmured in his 

somewhat annoying English accent thing. "It's about Willow." 

"Me?" Willow went pale. 

"Yes. Other than you, there are several other witches in the area. There's been a curse listed for tonight for several centuries; a giant witchhunt. Willow, we need to find a spell for you quickly, or..." He trailed off. 

Oz stroked her hair comfortingly. "I get the picture," She sobbed. 

Buffy stood up immediately, ready to defend her best friend. "Right. Where can we get a spell?" 

"Here!" Willow brightened suddenly, opening her spell book, "I thought I saw a curse that might help!" 

"Willow, it's more than that. This curse isn't just some easy-override thing." Giles said to her softly, "This is a tough one to get over." 

Willow's smile did not fade. "Remember the Doppelganger?" Was all she said. "This one might get me into another dimension!" 

Jake began the Morph into a great horned owl. Looking down, it was so dark he could barely see his own feet. Soon after, however, his vision improved so much that not only could he see perfectly in the blackness, but he basically had microscopic vision in the blackness. 

[Okay. Let's go.] He ordered, [Cassie, Tobais, Marco: Try to Find the Pikachu. If we can get him to the Agents, they can go to their world and get him out of here. Rachel, Ax, you two go with me after Visser three. We need to find that thing he changes dimensions with and destroy it.] 

They split up, Jake taking his Cousin and the Andalite down one way, as the others disappeared in another. 

It was not long before Rachel noticed the problem. [Uh oh, guys, looks like the Visser wants that Pikachu more than we thought...] 

Buffy, Xander, Cordy, and Oz all joined in a circle. Willow sat in the center, trying to remain calm while Buffy began the chant. 

And, without warning everything stopped. And in a sudden swirl of colors and shapes of all sizes, the five of them disappeared... 

"Hey, what's that?" Mia whispered, Shaking Lynn's arm and looking into the Woods. Up front, Several Storm troopers were calling 'Pika-chu!' to no avail, and Han Solo had given up escaping, especially with a bossy little girl as his guard. 

He was more or less obedient. 

"Hey, I hear it too!" Piers murmured, "You better tell Jace, Mia!" 

"Come with me!" She whispered back, "I'm a little scared." 

Soon, however, others were hearing it. Crashing noises in the woods. Muffled Alien cries. 

"What's that?" Mulder stopped to listen. 

Jace figured it out faster: Enemy. "Everyone into defense positions! Come on we learned 'em in school!" She shouted. They all fell onto one knee in a circle around Han, Scully and Mulder and waited. 

Sure enough, fifteen Hork-Bajir came stumbling out of the woods. "YEAAAH!" Scully shouted at the strange creatures. 

"Forcefields?" Luke asked Jacelyn. 

"Not yet!" Jace said, "And when we do, every other person so we have backup in case we get tired!" 

"Give us the Pikachu." Said a Hork-Bajir. 

"We don't have it." Mulder shouted, still amazed that he was looking at yet another alien. It kinda looked like the ones in that last spaceship I was on...he thought. 

"We can tell you're lying." Sneered another Hork-Bajir; "It is our orders to take you out! ATTACK!" 

"Every other person! Wall-forcefields!" Jacelyn shouted. Every other Stormtrooper used their personal powers to create a wall of sheer energy. 

The Hork-Bajir fell back, stunned. 

"It will keep them off, but I don't know for how long!" Luke shouted to The Agents. "We can take turns, half and half, but we'll still run out of energy!" 

"Let me help." Scully took out her gun. She began aiming as well as she could at each of the Alien's heads. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"Hey, that's loud!" Han covered his ears, "give me my blaster back. I'll help." 

Mulder was reluctant to return the dangerous weapon, but quickly handed the blaster to its owner. Han aimed and fired at the enemy in quick succession. "It will cause less attention than your stupid lasers." 

"They're not exactly las-" Scully began, but she figured she should let it drop. 

She looked up to the stars. Would this dumb adventure ever END? 

Chapter Seven Nilo's A WHAT?!?!?! 

"Woah!" 

"Woah!" 

"Woah!" 

"Woah!" 

"Woah!" 

"Andeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Two Boys and Fours girls landed with a bump on the ground. 

"Ohhh where are we?" Nilo rubbed her eyes, "I thought we were in a tomb!" 

"That thing we heard," Dray thought aloud, "It must have been some sort of transportation spell. We were brought here." 

"Why?" Asked Dana, getting to her feet and brushing off her trenchcoat. Lenny and Andy looked around, confused. 

"Where are we?" Nilo repeated, angrily. 

"I have this pen," Andy said, unclipping the device from his shirt pocket, "It's also a flashlight. And if you press this button, It can also be a-" 

"Right, Right, thank you Andy." Dray took the pen and shone it around. "Wait, do you hear that?" 

"If it's not another chant, I'll be happy to hear it." Cat shuddered. "But yeah, why?" 

"It sounds like a laser being fired." Andy looked at Lenny. "I thought lasers were banned." 

"They were," The File-Guy nodded, "But several drug rings recently have been trading weapons as well, and I think that-" 

"SHHHH!" Dray silenced. They stepped into the forest to hide. "This way." 

They crept along through the bushes, seeing a very, very strange sight. 

"They look like Hork-Bajir!" Dana took out her computer quickly, "And they're fighting kids and grownups!" 

"They can't be Hork-Bajir," Nilo pointed out, 

"They're not allowed on Earth without permit." 

"Since when?" The three Agents asked their ditzy but sometimes very observant partner. 

"Uhh, 2050 I think." 

"Oh yeah, I remember," Cat nodded. "So what are they doing? Is it a secret operation?" 

But Nilo wasn't listening. She was watching the Man and Woman who were firing at the Hork-Bajir. Very carefully. "Andy, get me the binoculars." She held up the binoculars to her eyes. "Verify identity," She told the built in computer. 

"Identity unknown." it said back. 

"You know," Dana said, pointing at the two, "They seem kind of familiar." 

"Maybe we're not on Earth!" Dray guessed, "Maybe we're in some alternative dimension." 

"Uhh, guys," Nilo murmured. 

"How can we be in a different dimension? Did the Mummies do it?" Squeaked Lenny. 

"guy-zz," Nilo growled. 

"Those Hork-Bajir mean business. We should help those people out." Dana said firmly. 

"I think that's Fox Mulder." 

"Okay everyone, get your guns ready, we're going in! Dray, keep working on the dimension thing. Cat, You and I will go around that way and Dray and Nilo can go from here. Lenny, Andy, you come in from the side." Dana was about to say 'Let's do it,' When she stopped dead. "What?" 

"I THINK that's FOX MULDER." Nilo repeated, now that they were listening. 

"Ni?" Cat asked. 

"I'm sure of it." Nilo said coldly, "We've gone back into the Past!" 

[Look!] Marco pointed out, [It's The FBI agents! And those Stormtrooper chicks!] 

[Marco, come on,] Cassie sighed. [See anything else, Tobais?] 

The Hawk up above them sighed. [I've just morphed into an Owl so I can see better. Woah. Hork-Bajir. About five. The rest are dead!] 

Cassie saw the scene. Solo was still blasting away the Controllers, but the kids were exhausted and could no longer generate the force field. 

[Come on!] Cassie said, falling into a dive. The three Animorphs struck down on the Hork-Bajir ruthlessly, tearing at eyes and flesh alike. 

[Guys! It's Cassie, Marco and I. We're looking for Pikachu, have you found him yet?] Tobais called to those on the ground. 

"We've been here. They just popped up and attacked us." Scully shouted back. 

[Okay. You guys are on our home turf. We'll stay with you.] Tobais swooped down and landed on the ground nearby Mulder. After a few seconds of shifting around, he was no longer an owl but a Red- Tailed-Hawk. 

Mulder reached down so that Tobais could climb onto his arm, and the other 'Andalites' de-morphed and joined the Ranks of Stormtroopers. 

"I thought you guys were 'Andathings.'" Sal said, but was ignored. 

"We split up," Cassie explained, "Jake, Ax and Rachel are after Visser three. We're supposed to be looking for Pikachu." 

Mulder nodded. "Okay. We shouldn't split up, though. Explain everything we might need to know about this world and we'll get started on the search." 

When Willow opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Buffy and the gang with her. "What happened?" She wondered. 

"Huh?" Xander said, rubbing his eyes. "What?" 

"I guess we changed universes," Buffy shrugged, "I hope there's no Vampires in this one, though." 

"I don't know. I think there's Vamps in every universe." Willow said, "Or at least that seems right." 

"Well, we'll be here all night, so let's explore." Buffy opened a duffel bag and pulled out a cross and a stake. "And we'll need protection, probably." 

Xander and Cordy wandered off, and so did Willow and Oz. "Well, I guess I'm on my own," Buffy sighed, but was eager to spend the night ridding other universes of Vampires while she could. 

When Pikachu opened his eyes, he had no Idea where he was! It was dark, so it must be nighttime, he thought. He was in a hall, and it looked like a school. 

A school? Pikachu thought. Pika Pi? 

Hearing footsteps, he ducked into an empty room. He watched under the door crack as the person went by. 

"But if the Visser doesn't find that Creature before it jumps dimensions..." 

"Don't worry. We'll find it. And if we don't, we'll follow it anywhere it goes. We have the travel stone." 

Pikachu covered a gasp. Visser was the one who was after him! He had to get away! 

He was faster than those in the hall. "Pika pi!" He thought to himself and burst from the door down the hall. 

"Hey, it's, it's, get IT!" He heard behind him. He was running as fast as possible, hoping that he could get away in time. 

He found the door, with the Controllers still hot on his paws. Luckily the door wasn't locked and he pushed it open, going out into the night. 

[Prince Jake,] He heard in his head, [That is this Pikachu creature we have been looking for.] 

He looked up. What was that? In his head? 

"Pika?" He said loudly, still running. He heard it again, but a different voice. 

[It's okay, Pikachuuu. We'll help you.] 

Rachel snorted. Talking baby might work but it was so stupid. 

Jake and Ax were morphing nearby, and Rachel stayed above to direct poor Pikachu and tell him where to go. 

Soon, the Controllers after the Pokemon were running for their lives from a Tiger and an Andalite. Rachel landed and de-morphed to her human form to collect Pikachu. 

"Pika?" Asked the Cautious creature. 

"It's okay little guy, come on. We'll take you back to your owner." Rachel continued, moving closer. When she was close enough, she grabbed him and Pikachu scurried up to her head and stayed there. 

"Ax, can you communicate with the others?" 

[I already have, Prince Jake. I have told them that we have found the Pikachu. Is there anything else?] 

"Tell them that we need to meet. We're by the school." Jake said after thinking. 

Ax paused for a moment, sending the message. [Tobais says that he and the others have grouped up with the Federal Agents and the, Stormtroopers. They are heading our way.] 

Buffy was wandering around in the streets, ready for anything. 

But was she ready for... 

"Oh god!" Nilo laughed, "You scared me!" 

Buffy readied her stake. "What are you doing outside? It's dangerous!" 

"Tell me about it!" Nilo laughed, then held a finger to her mouth. "Shh, we're sneaking around. Don't want them to see us." 

Buffy looked past the strange girl's shoulder, seeing about thirteen kids and two adults. She wanted to ask this girl if she was a Vampire, but that would ruin her vamp-sensing image. "Why are you sneaking up on them?" Asked Buffy suspiciously. 

"Oh, we're going to, meet them," Giggled Nilo. I knew it, Buffy thought, She's a vampire. "How many of you?" 

"Umm, Six." Nilo answered innocently. 

"Okay." Buffy lunged at her! 

Nilo was a big ditz, true, but she was a great sharpshooter and Karate black belt. Just as the Stranger lunged at her, she jumped aside and kicked her in the face. In a second, Buffy was on the ground with a gun over her head. 

"That's not nice!" Nilo stated. "KEN-DRAAAY!" 

"Shhh!" Another girl stepped out of the woods. "They've-woah! Who's that?" 

"I dunno." Nilo shrugged, "She seemed nicer, then she attacked me!" 

"You ok?" Dray asked. 

"Yeah." 

Buffy flipped over, looking at her captors. "You're not dining on this girl, no way!" She kicked the gun away and twirled her stake into a ready position. 

"Woah!" Nilo said, "What ARE you anyway?!" 

"I'm the Vampire Slayer," Buffy laughed, "And you're first!" She jumped at Nilo. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nilo screamed, tripping and falling over her trenchcoat. 

"You're a Vampire?" Kendray asked Nilo, as Buffy raced after the lively agent. 

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!" Nilo screamed. 

BANG! 

Buffy gasped, and grabbed her shoulder. Blood seeped through her shirt and onto her hand. The Stake fell from her hand. 

"Come on Nilo, we're behind." Dray said, "Leave her; She's not going anywhere." 

Nilo nodded doggedly, panting. 

"Wait!" Buffy shouted. It hurt like Crazy!!!! 

Nilo and Kendray looked down on the group from the slight incline. Across the way, she could see the tiny laser-pointer of Dana's signaling that they were ready. 

"Nilo, Why didn't you tell me?" Dray sighed. 

"Tell you what?" Nilo frowned. 

"That you're a...never mind. GO!" 

They ran down the hill. 

"We should be getting close," Cassie pointed to the faint lights of the school ahead. "They should be somewhere around here." 

"As soon as you get the Pikachu, give it to us and we'll slide." Mulder told his company. They approached quietly, not wanting to disturb any "controllers" That the Animorphs told them about. 

Suddenly, a loud noise disturbed them. A gunshot. 

"Everyone freeze!" Cat squeaked. The large group stopped. 

Six people came out of the woods, and gathered around the large company. Nilo and Kendray moved towards the Agents. 

"What's going on?!" Scully demanded, gripping her gun and looking at Marco, who shrugged. 

"Okay, we are taking charge of the situation!" Dray shouted, "We need some answers. Where are we? Who are you? And, most importantly," She let Nilo finish. 

"WHEN are we?" 

Mulder looked at Scully. "This just keeps 

getting weirder and Weirder." 

"It's Year 8048!" Shouted Piers, one of the Stormtroopers. Years were the one thing he could figure out after time-traveling. 

"NO!" Jacelyn sighed, "It's OUR YEAR 8048. On Earth it's 2000." 

"Oh." 

"2000!?!??!?!" Shouted all six of the newcomers. "OH MY GOD!" 

"Scully I think they're from the future," Mulder muttered. 

"For once I'm happy to agree," Scully nodded, to his surprise. 

"Come on, we've got to get that Pikachu!" Han shouted, starting towards the school. 

"NOBODY MOVE!!" Kendray shouted. he froze. Dana moved over towards Mulder and looked him in the eyes. "Are you Special Agent Fox Mulder for the Federal Bureau of Investigation?" 

Forgetting words, Mulder nodded stupidly, looking for his badge then handing it over. 

Dana smiled. "Special Agent Dana Crawford. FBI." She showed her badge, that looked different than Mulder's (But just because she was from the future, no doubt.) 

"I'm Special Agent Cat Mason, FBI," Said Cat shyly. 

"Special Agent Dray Ash, FBI." Dray said in monotone. 

"And I'm," Nilo sniffed. "I'm Special agent Nilo Mulder, FBI. And I'ma Vampire too." 

"Wha?" Mulder asked. 

"NILO'S A WHAT?!?!?" Dana yelped, stepping away. 

"Mulder?" Mulder asked. 

"NILO'S A WHAT?!?!?" Cat squeaked. 

"Are you a descendant of Mine?" Mulder asked Nilo. 

"Yeah!" She giggled, "You're like my great great great great great great great... Anyway, You made the X files Division didn't you??!" 

Mulder frowned, still confused. "No, I just found the X files. What division?!" 

"Ni, Division X was created in 2020," Whispered Kendray. 

"Oops. Anyway, how are you?" Nilo giggled. 

"Forget that," Scully pulled Mulder's arm, "We've got to get that Pikachu!" 

Chapter Eight It's not A 'Pika Pool...' 

Pikachu was having a great time on Rachel's head. It was dark and scary outside, but they heard voices in the distance. 

"Maybe it's that way," Rachel pointed, "I hear something." 

Ax perked up. [Prince Jake!] He said immediately, begin morphing now!] 

Without a word, Jake and Rachel began their power morphs. Just as the last changes began, there was a rustling in the underbrush. 

[It's the Visser,] Hissed Ax, [I suggest that you free the Pikachu now so that the others might take custody of him.] 

But it was too late to do anything. An evil- looking Andalite and thirty Hork-Bajir stepped out of the woods. 

[TOBAIS! CASSIE! MARCO!] Jake shouted in private thought-speech. [WE NEED HELP!] 

[Oww,] Tobias answered, [We hear you already. But as Marco has put it, these four chicks with 44 calibers are sort of slowing us down.] 

[We have Visser Three and a million minions,] Rachel reported, [Deal with the girls. Get over here!] 

[Okay. We're working something out.] 

[Tobias,] Jake said, [Fly over here really fast and grab the Pikachu. See if you can get him to a safe spot while we deal with the Visser.] 

[I'm on it.] Tobais said. Pikachu hopped onto Rachel's, the highest, head. 

[You Andalites are really hard to catch up with,] The Andalite-controller said smugly, [Perhaps If you give me the Pikachu we can work something out.] 

[Do you think that this small force is all that is here? No. Our numbers have grown, Visser.] Ax sneered. 

[Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Three others and a gaggle of Human Children.] 

[Tobais...] Jake growled. 

[I know! I'm there! I'm there!] Suddenly a dark shape swooped out of the darkness and grabbed the large electric mouse in his talons. [Whoop! He's heavy!] 

[AFTER THAT BIRD!!] Visser three Roared. 

[CHARGE!!] Jake leapt forward, hitting the Alien leader square on. In an instant the enemy's long bladed tail had left its mark on the Tiger's head. 

[Where are you guys?!?!] Rachel roared. 

[We just morphed! Where are you?!?] Cassie said quickly. 

[By the school. Quick! We're outnumbered by one to a hundred billion!] 

Rachel slashed at the nearest Hork-Bajir with everything she had. It was killed instantly, but it was clear that they would not win this fight. 

Finally the Visser commanded, [Take them to the Yeerk Pool. Sub Visser One Hundred, Take your unit and scour this area for the Pikachu. I want it alive for infestation.] 

Jake looked back at Rachel sadly as they were pushed, shoved, and prodded on towards the school. 

Xander and Cordilia came upon the school after wandering around the town. Everything was closed no Vampires, no demons...just ordinary ordinary ordinary. There was no way a Vampire could survive in such a nice and peaceful territory. 

Then the school. They watched behind a few thick bushes as An army of giant bladed demons led a Bear, a tiger, and a blue horse thing into the school. They were led by another of the Giant Horse things, although this one looked really evil. 

"I knew it was too good to be true," Cordy whined, "Oh man!" 

"They look like Creepy dinosaurs that got over- bladed," Xander smirked, "Definitely not something you'd pass in the mall." 

"Buffy?" Cordy asked. 

"Yeah. Buffy." They turned and left. 

Kalipso and Carin, under a secret order from Jacelyn, silently slipped into the woods and hurried towards the school. They had to get away from the FBI girls somehow. 

"Oooh, Look," 

"I See, I see," 

They watched the small army of Hork-Bajir go into the School. 

They used a mind blast to catch parts of the Aliens' thoughts. -Finally I've captured the Andalite Bandits...- 

-I thought the others were supposed to be here...- 

-I smell a promotion...- 

They sorted through the new data and put together that they were going to a 'Yeerk Pool.' 

"Maybe we should..." 

"Go with them!" 

"Only secret." 

"Definitely secret." 

They signaled their moves to the Group before heading into the School behind the Hork-Bajir. It was either a really stupid move or a really smart one. 

A Hork-Bajir pointed accusingly at them. "Ganifffsh going now Harmich?" 

"The Yeerk Pool," They said at the same time, "DUHHHH." 

The Hork-Bajir shrugged and turned back to their work. K & C slipped a low high-five. 

JAKE AND RACHEL AND AX WE'RE COMING IN AFTER YOU!! They said gleefully. 

[We know,] Giggled Rachel. 

Sub-Visser One Hundred looked at his small team of Humans and Hork-Bajir. Over his shoulder was a hollowed stump. They had watched the Hawk place the Pikachu there and fly off. 

"Quietly," He hissed. Three humans crept up behind the stump and circled around, the first one firing a stun laser into the stump and lifting out a stunned Pikachu. 

"Good work Memci-three-seven-one. Bring him to me." Said the Sub-Visser. He was handed the little yellow creature. "Let us return to the pool." 

Mulder was thinking of a way to get out of this mess. His gun had been confiscated, and Han's 

Blaster, and Scully's Gun too. What the four girls didn't know, however, was that the Stormtroopers weren't Just ordinary kids. 

"Jace," He whispered quickly, "Do something." 

The answer was immediate in his head. WE'RE 

ABOUT TO TRY A GROUP STUN. YOU AND SCULLY AND SOLO WILL HAVE TO STAY WELL BEHIND US THOUGH. WE'VE SENT SCOUTS OUT AND THEY'VE GONE INTO THE YEERK POOL. Jacelyn replied. 

"What's a Yeerk Pool?" Mulder whispered. 

THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW. WELL, I GUESS IT'S WHERE THE ANIMORPHS WENT. 

Tobais, Cassie and Marco had morphed and ran away a while ago. So frustrated the FBI ladies, but was good for them. 

Han was plotting his own escape. Already, without anyone knowing, he had stolen Scully's Timer. He saw how she worked it, and could probably figure it out himself. 

Get the Pikachu, get home. He thought. What's this button do? He pressed it. 

A small screen opened up, with a map. A yellow dot was moving quickly towards the School. Was that the Pikachu? 

Han looked around. Nobody was watching. He would have to leave his blaster with the FBI Chicks. Quickly he dropped to the ground, rolling into the brush of the woods. 

He was free... 

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up at the Hork- Bajir who held him. 

"We are taking you to the Pool." He said gruffly. 

"Pika Pi?" 

"No. Just the Pool." 

"Pika!" 

"Pool!" 

"Pika!" 

"Pool!" 

"It's not a Pika-Pool," Snorted another Sub- Visser. 

"Shut up," Said One-Hundred, leading the way into the school. 

The halls were dark, and soon they entered a doorway and headed down a long fleet of stairs. Down, Down, and then they heard Screaming. 

Screaming, screaming...hosts were being infested. 

It was terrible! Pikachu covered his eyes and curled up in a ball as Visser Three approached. 

[Jake! Look!] Rachel shouted in private thought-speak. [They got the Pikachu!] 

[Ohhh no,] Jake growled, [Do you see Tobias?] 

The three looked around. They were surrounded by Hork-Bajir warriors and were in no condition to fight. 

[Tobias must have hidden the creature and gone to get Cassie and Marco.] Ax pointed out, [They probably found it by accident.] 

[Well now, Andalites, looks like I will have the last laugh!] Visser three sauntered up, behind him the Hork-Bajir with the Pikachu. [Take them to the Infestation piers!] 

Chapter Eight To Many Heroes...Again 

"Buffy!" Gasped Willow, "What happened?" She knelt beside her friend. 

"Don't...know." The Slayer gasped, Willow helping her up. "Got shot! I think they were Vampires! I think I'm doing Ok, though..." 

"Let me try a healing charm," Willow said firmly, then crossed Buffy while whispering ancient cryptic Latin or something. 

It worked. Buffy was feeling better, quite suddenly. "It still hurts a little." She admitted, standing on her own. "But I've got to find them, fast. This place is in trouble." 

"Guys!" Xander ran up to Oz, Willow and Buffy. "We just saw these dudes going into the school! Woah Buffy, your shirt is dirty." 

"What did they look like?" Demanded the Slayer, ignoring the remark and collecting her stake again. 

"Umm, like, thirty of them were tall, and greenish brown, and had blades all over them, and about five were people, there was a tiger, a bear, and two purple deer horse people things." Xander reported. 

"_Blue_ deer horse people," Cordy corrected. 

There was a blank look on The other slayerettes' faces. 

"Umm," Xander looked across from face to face. "I swear it was real?" 

"It was, really, really," Cordilia nodded. 

"Well, if it was real..." Buffy thought, "Where'd they go?" 

"The School," Xander pointed, "That way." 

"Okay. Let's check it out." 

They got up and headed towards the school...or the Yeerk pool. 

A lot of people were headed that way, too. 

"Listen, Agents." Jacelyn said to Dana and Kendray, "Listen to what's going on. There's this Pikachu," 

"What's that?" Nilo interrupted. Jacelyn briefly explained. 

"And everyone is after him. Mulder and Scully want to return him to his owners, Han Solo wants him for a pet, and Visser three wants to, uh, I'm not sure. But right now, Visser three has him. And he's pretty evil, too. We've got to get the Pikachu back, deal with Han, let Mulder and Scully take the Pikachu home, and straighten everything out!" 

Kendray looked at Dana. They nodded. "Okay. Everyone, we're heading towards wherever. Take the lead, Jacelyn." 

"Okay." Jace nodded. "Mulder! Where are we going?" 

"Over there," Pointed the Tall Agent, "Try talking to the Animorphs." 

Jace nodded. HEY, CASSIE. WHERE ARE YOU? 

[We're trying to get into the pool, but we can't pass the Gleet Biofilter. Can you guys get over here yet?] 

WE'RE COMING YOUR WAY. HOLD ON. She replied, then, aloud, "Hurry! Towards the School!" 

The group ran through the woods, coming out on the sidewalk. They saw Tobias flying overhead. He landed on Scully's arm, much to her dismay. 

"AAAAHHH!" 

[Hey, it's okay.] He calmed her down, [We're just ahead. Jake, Rachel and Ax are down in the Yeerk pool. They could be infested any minute.] 

"Don't waste time, Let's go!" Luke shouted. "Do Kaly and Cair have weapons?" He turned to his girlfriend. 

"No. But maybe they can hold off the infestation." Jacelyn shook her head. 

Mulder reached the school, with his partner a few steps behind. There was nobody in the hall, but a little way down there was a Gorilla and a Wolf waiting impatiently. 

[Hurry!] Marco urged. The large group stopped in front of the door. Sure enough, a nine-numbered code was near the door. 

"I've got it," Said a Stormtrooper-Rob. He knelt down and delivered a heavy storm of number- punching-in. The Gleet Bioflilter turned off. 

"Hacking classes," Was all he gave as an explanation. 

"Okay." Mulder said, leading the way in. "I'll go with Scully, Jace, and Rob. We'll find where the action is and stall while you get down here. Luke, Sally, you go down too and try to find Kalipso and Carin. Okay, go!" 

They ran down into the screams and darkness. 

[Rachel, I was going to say...] They were being led to the infestation piers. [We need to make a break for it. As helpless as we feel, we've got to get out of here.] 

[You're right, Jake.] Rachel nodded her Big bear head sullenly. [Take some with us, huh?] 

[No. The others will be here soon. Whenever we say that, we always get away alive. Ax, Rachel, NOW!!!!] Jake shouted. And roared. 

ROOOOARRR! 

In an instant they were everywhere. Fighting for the nearest flight of steps upwards. But they weren't getting anywhere. Nowhere. 

Jake found himself pinned to the ground, Ax's tail blade had been swiped clean off. Rachel was the only one still standing and fighting. 

[Get them to the Pool!] Visser three yelled, [Now! NOW!] 

Hork-Bajir began dragging their bodies towards the Yeerk Pool. Just trying to push them in the chrome liquid sloshing at the center of the cave. 

Suddenly a shot rang out in the echoes of the excited complex. 

BAANNNGG! 

Visser Three's Main eyes swerved away from the scene to see the two Federal Agents Aiming for his head. "Nobody move!" Mulder shouted. 

Visser three laughed. [Shoot them.] He turned back to his new playthings-the Animorphs. 

"Ahh!" Mulder and Scully dropped to the floor as a thousand little red laser points fired at them. "Jacelyn! Jacelyn NOW WOULD BE GOOD!!" 

[What?] The evil Alien roared, [Wait! Stop the Infestation! What's going on?] 

Suddenly, A wolf and a gorilla dashed down the steps into the Pool, followed by several kids, A file guy, a Mechanic/Technical guy, and Four FBI agents. 

[I see you are not the fools I took you as. But you have come here to die.] The Andalite-Controller addressed the crew, [We have three of your units and the Pikachu! Although the Pikachu is mine, I might spare your friend's lives if you allow yourselves to be infested.] 

[DON'T DO IT GUYS!] Rachel shouted. 

"You missed out on the fact that we're more powerful than you guys are," Retorted Jacelyn, "Show em' Troopers!" 

Every Stormtrooper in the cavern held out their hand and a little glowing ball appeared there. They flung their artillery towards Visser three, and they struck near him with surprising impact. 

Jacelyn stuck out her tongue. 

Visser three sneered as he recovered from the attack. [Child, this is a war, not a snowball fight. Go home while you are still alive!] 

"I'LL GO HOME WHEN YOU HAND ME THE PIKACHU! ATTAAAAACKKK!" 

The small army rushed forward, and Marco grabbed the nearest Hork-Bajir to Jake as he made his way forward. [Don't worry, guys, we're gettin' to ya!] 

Rachel shook the enemy off her back and freed her cousin very easily. [YEAAHHH!] She shouted for the thrill of it. 

YOU GUYS NEED TO DE-MORPH. WE'LL SET UP A FORCE-FIELD AROUND YOU SO NOBODY CAN WATCH. Jacelyn offered, Standing between the Bear, the Andalite and the Tiger. Suddenly a Blue field covered them in a dome. 

"Only hurry," She added, loosing energy fast. They morphed as quickly as possible. 

Buffy and Company saw the open door and now they were standing in the shadows of a building and watching the fray. 

"Is this Hell?" Whimpered Willow. 

"I don't think so, but It's close." Buffy nodded curtly. "Come on, we need to get out there. They're demons, I can tell that. See, there's the Vampire girls." She pointed, pulling out her stake. "Okay, go!" 

They leapt out of hiding, staking anything they came in range of. 

Tobais dove from above, covering for Mulder as a Human-controller crept up behind him. The agent had run out of bullets, but he had picked up a fallen controller's Dracon beam and began firing. 

His partner wasn't so lucky. A well-aimed beam caught her upper arm, but she was mostly ok. 

The other four, from the future, were doing even better than the Animorphs. [Guess they're used to fighting bad guys,] Tobais mused as he watched the small, meek one, Cat, give one Hork-Bajir a hefty kick under its chin and fire a bullet into its head. 

He got ready and dove again, tearing at eyes and hearing a resounding howl of pain. He took off again. 

Somehow the Animorphs had fought side-by side until they were in a wide circle facing Visser three and his worn-out minions. To their side were the six FBI agents and two FBI workers, and to the other side were the helpful Stormtroopers, ready for anything. Tobais landed on Rachel's Giant Bear shoulder. 

And, somehow, in the center of the Ring, was the Pikachu. 

[Well, well, well.] Visser three said, [It looks like everyone here is after the same thing.] 

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily at the Andalite controller. 

[We don't want him. We want you, Yeerk.] Ax said to the Visser-it was his destiny to destroy him. 

[Ah. But they want him.] Visser three's tail indicated Mulder and Scully. [And I want him.] 

There was an awkward silence. Then Buffy and her crew sauntered up to join the Circle. They stood in the middle, near Pikachu. 

"So, what's going on here, A demon Convention?" Buffy asked the silent crowd. "Okay. Get in line. Who's going first?" 

[Fool girl, do you challenge the Yeerk Empire?!] Visser three shouted. 

"Maybe I do. Bring it on." 

The Andalite charged her. She stepped aside and side-flipped onto his back, staking him through the back of his chest. His tail barely got her before she ducked, flipped underneath him and staked upwards at his stomach. The Controller stumbled backwards into his previous place, partially morphing into a human and back to heal the wound. 

"Nice job," Scully called out, "But you'd better stay out of it." 

Buffy was about to retort, falling back to the rim of the circle, leaving the Pikachu, when another voice interrupted: "YAAHHHHHHH!" 

Han dashed through the ring, activating the portal. Scully blinked and felt her pocket. The Timer was gone. 

Solo scooped up Pikachu and was almost at the portal when Ax dashed forward and smacked his head with the flat side of his tail blade. Han stopped dead and blacked out. Pikachu jumped onto Ax's back, with the Timer in his mouth. 

[Agents Mulder and Scully! Quickly, while the portal is still open!] He shouted. The Agents dashed forward. 

Visser three was already hurrying to be on the scene, but the Agents were closer. Pikachu jumped into Mulder's arms and right before he lead the way into the swirling silver circle, Pikachu did the last thing Mulder wanted him to. 

"Pi!" 

Pikachu hiccuped. 

Chapter Nine 'T-I-M-E-R' spells... 

Grinding his teeth, Mulder grabbed his partner's arm and plunged into the portal. It closed instants behind him. 

[NOOOOOOO!] Visser three shouted. 

"Quick! Jace! Grab Solo! Everyone, we're splitting up!" Luke shouted, "I'll stay here with Rob, Sal, Piers, Katie and Josh to keep the Visser here! Jace, take K, C, Lynn, Mia and Han to wherever Mulder went! GO!!!" 

Lynn, Mia and Jacelyn began to glow their individual colors, and Kalipso and Carin began to glow the same color (being twins) and they disappeared. 

Mulder hit the ground, and Scully collapsed on top of him. They looked around, helping each other up. 

"Where are we now?" 

The street looked familiar. The town looked familiar. "This is Main street, DC!" Mulder exclaimed. 

"No way." Scully snorted, "I mean, it doesn't seem right. Have we slid home?" 

Mulder looked confused, but he straightened his tie and adjusted his trenchcoat. Scully looked at the blood and the singe marks on her blouse and looked worried. Mulder took off his trenchcoat and offered it to her. She left the sleeves, letting it drape over her shoulders. 

They walked a short way down the street, looking for any sign of what world they might be in or the Pikachu, or Jacelyn, or Visser three, or anything. Mulder took the Timer from Scully and played around with it curiously. 

**** 

Mulder cringed at the thought that he was missing his meeting with the Assistant director. But this was too important. He smiled at Scully as he fished for his phone. 

Anyway, he thought, might as well tell him. He took out his cell phone and began punching in the numbers. 

**** 

"Hey, I found this thing that looks like a map-" Mulder was about to show Scully when he ran into someone and dropped the device. "Sorry." 

"Sorry." 

Mulder picked up what he thought was the Timer and Looked at the person he'd bumped. 

It was...him? 

They stared blankly at each other, slowly rising to their feet. The Scullys had nothing to say either. 

"You're," They both said simontainiously. Mulder broke the short spell and looked at his partner, and they broke into a run down the street. 

Pikachu watched from above as the two agents- Mulder and Scully-looked at each other and took off after someone. 

He didn't like this world. And that's why he wanted to go home. To stop the hiccups and go home with Ash. So he jumped onto the tall one's head with a 'Pika!' 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Mulder and Scully stopped in their tracks, slid a bit, and turned around. Pikachu was on top of Mulder's...um...Mulder's Counterpart's head, going "Pikapi pika pika, Pikachu pi pikaaaa!" As the agent struggled to get him out of his hair. 

"YAAAH! YAAAH!" 

"Come on!" Scully shouted. They ran back towards their counterparts, and, in one swift motion, Mulder grabbed Pikachu off Mulder's head and kept running in the same direction. 

The native Mulder and Scully looked at each other, dazed and confused. Then they took off after the look-alikes. 

"That was me!" Mulder and Scully told each other at the same time. Mulder thought aloud, stroking the Pikachu. 

"We've slid into our own world. Only, it's not OUR our world. It's, THEIR our world." 

"Maybe there's no Pokemon here." Scully suggested. "Speaking of Pokemon, Activate that thing and get us home before it hiccups again." 

"Ok." Mulder pulled out the Timer. "Uhh," He 

murmured. 

"Ok, what's going on?" Scully demanded. She snatched the timer away from him. 

"It's...not...the...timer..." Mulder said shakily, pulling out his own Cell phone. The two objects were identical. 

They looked at each other with horror. Uh oh. 

Jacelyn looked around at their new surroundings. They had to bring Solo with them, but he was unconscious. 

"Keep him under. We'll come back for him after we set things right here. Luke will keep Visser Three where he belongs." Jace said to her troop, and they looked around. 

They were in an alley by a street. Kaly and Cair risked a quick look down the street, then shouted, "Hey, Mulder! Scully!" 

The five ran down towards the two agents in a hurry. However, they had a blank look on their faces. 

"Have you found him yet?" Jacelyn asked. Mulder looked at Scully, then back at his addresser. 

"Found who? Who are-" 

"Pikachu!" Kaly and Cair snorted, "DUH!" 

"Who are you?" Scully demanded. 

Jacelyn looked blank. She looked at Lynn for help, who shrugged. 

Then she saw what they were wearing. 

"You're...not...the...right...ones...are you?" Jacelyn asked shakily. 

"Don't think so," Mulder said, still confused. They must be after those look-alikes, he thought. 

"Excuse me. Who are you? And Who is it you're after?" 

"A...a...After?" Stuttered the little blushing girl. "Guyswegottasplit," she hissed between her teeth. 

"Hold on. I want to know what's going on here. Who were the people that just came by here? That look like us?" Mulder demanded, grabbing her shoulder. 

"I reeeely shouldn't tell," She shook her head, twisted her arm around, and dashed in the other direction. 

Mulder took chase, but she was gone in instants with her friends. "I'll call the police," He said and took out his phone. 

Only it wasn't his phone. 

"What-woah." He showed Scully. "We must have accidentally switched...god!! Look at this thing!" 

"Let me guess: 'Scully! This can't be Human! They're extraterrestrial!'" Scully mimicked her partner. He shook his head. 

"More like Doppelgangers. From another, parallel, dimension." 

Scully growled. 

Mulder was distracted. He was squinting at someone approaching them. 

"It's me!" He nodded. The Mulders met. 

Mulder was holding the Pikachu in his hands. He said: "Please give me that thing you're holding." 

"What is it?" His Counterpart said, holding It away and pressing a button. 

"Careful! It's a modification on a device that allows a person to travel to parallel Earths. Please. I have to get this thing Back to my own world." 

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu. 

Mulder was reluctant at giving up the timer, though. "You're from a parallel universe?" the double nodded. "We want to get home before we mess up any more universes." 

"Can I come?" Mulder said in a whiney voice. 

"Nooooo," the other Mulder said and took the device. He began to turn away when he stopped and looked back at the two Agents. 

"And, have you met anyone? Looking for us? Like a kid?" 

Mulder and Scully nodded Dumbly. "A kid, or two." 

"Where'd they go?" 

"Uh, that way." Scully pointed in the opposite direction. 

"Great," Mumbled the alternate Mulder, looking back to where he came from and the direction Scully 

had pointed. 

"Can we help?" the native Mulder asked. The other one looked up thoughtfully. 

"Yeah. Go find her. Tell her that we've contacted and have the Pikachu. Tell her that, we're going home. If we don't have any more problems and if the Pikachu doesn't hiccup." 

Scully nodded. "I'll find them. Mulder will stay with you." She left, although not sure what the message was supposed to mean-'if the Pikachu doesn't hiccup?' 

Pikachu was somewhat worried. There were two mister Mulders, so which one was the right one? As he walked between both of them, he tried cuddling each one affectionately but only one of them stopped to pet his head. He stayed by that one so he wouldn't get confused. 

"So what's your world like?" Native Mulder finally asked. 

"Oh, basically the same, only there's Pokemon all over the place." 

"Pokemon?" 

"It's a...kid thing. They're animals that are trained to battle with each other. Pikachu is one of them, I guess, and a while ago he went missing. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it involved extraterrestrial and portal-traveling. We finally got Pikachu back to his owner, and we had to defeat a bunch of Aliens that were...it's really complicated. But now, Pikachu has universal hiccups, so whenever he hiccups he changes dimensions. We used this timer thing, well, it's not really a timer, but it can open portals to other dimensions. We've been following Pikachu for about a day, all night, and man I didn't realize how tired I am." Mulder yawned. It was about Eight O'clock in the morning. No wonder he was tired, if he didn't get any sleep. 

"I wish there was more time for you to explain." Native Mulder sighed. "What kind of dimensions have you been in?" 

"Well, one of them was strange. We landed on a ship, after the Pikachu had, of course, And the captain obviously wanted to keep Pikachu as a pet. I guess in the last time Pikachu went 'wandering' he must have crossed their paths. When Pikachu finally hiccuped, the Captain jumped in after us. We've had to carry him around with us, but I don't know if he made it last time. 

"Then there were pretty ladies in sailor uniforms, and kids who turned into animals, and an evil empire trying to take over Earth. You might want to watch out, because it seems like anyone, or anything, that can switch dimensions, WILL switch dimensions. It's happened about six times already." 

"I'll be careful." The other Mulder said, "I still want to come with you, though." 

"Things would fall out of balance," Explained his counterpart, "Without you here, who knows? You might never find our sister or something. I know _I'm_ home as soon as this is over. Although I'm not sure when this will be over." Mulder sighed. 

"What about that girl? That thought I was you?" "I'm not sure there. I think she's extraterrestrial, and there are about ten others with her. They have these powers...anyway, they're trying to straighten this out, and send everyone where they belong. Can't hate that." 

Both Mulders nodded to each other. Mulder, the non-native one, led the way into a side alley where Scully was kneeling over Han Solo's unconscious body. 

"See? I told you!" Mulder pointed at the Captain of the Millennium Falcon. 

"Mulder?" Scully paused. "Mulder?" 

"I have the Timer and the Pokemon. Now we just have to contact Jace and let her know we're going home." 

"Scully's...MY Scully's going to find her," Native Mulder explained. 

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Scully's front. She jerked with surprise but calmly plucked the little thing off of her and held him. 

"That's the one after Pikachu, I told you about." Mulder knelt beside Solo's form and checked his pulse. "He's breathing Ok." 

"The Anda-thing struck him like this-" Scully used her hand as a tail-blade, "-and hit the side of his head just hard enough to knock him unconscious." She looked up at the Mulders. "It looks like you went through a copy machine. Seriously." 

"It's no wonder you never believe me, Scully, you're never there. The Other one had gone before I told myself that we were from somewhere else." 

"Why did you tell yourself that we're...wait, Why did you tell Mulder that we, I mean, Why..." 

"I know what you mean. I thought he deserved to know." Mulder pointed out. 

"Yeah. You just told him because if you were in his place YOU'D want to know." 

"Maybe. But now I know. And I still want to come." 

"I already told you no." 

Han groaned and stirred. Scully reached for her handcuffs but they had been used and destroyed already. 

"Do you have handcuffs?" She asked Native Mulder. He nodded and handed them over. 

"Hey, You don't need to handcuff me," Han dismissed them by waving his hand. "I just want to go home. Hey, how the Hell did I get here? I thought I was conked on that planet with the Federation chicks." 

"It's FEDERAL," Scully and Mulder sighed. 

"No way, Solo. You've almost got us stuck TWO times already. You're not causing any more trouble." Scully fastened his hand to a steel pipe. 

Mulder, the Sliding one, peeked around the corner to see Scully and Five kids come running up. 

"Scully's here, Scully. I mean..." 

"I know. Get the Timer ready." Scully unfastened Solo again and clicked his hands together behind his back. 

Jacelyn came running up. "Sorry Mulder, but I thought you were that guy!" 

"Doesn't matter! We're going!" Mulder called. "Try to straighten everything out on the Animorphs' world. That is, if it works this-" 

Pikachu covered his mouth. 

"Uh oh," Kalipso and Carin murmured. 

"HURRY!" Mulder shouted, opening the portal. 

"Pi!" Pikachu Hiccuped. 

The blank crowd stood watching the swirling portal. 

"Figures." Sighed Both Scullys. 

Pushing Solo ahead of them, Mulder and Scully disappeared into the void. "Go! Go!" They shouted, with an air of disappointment in their tone. 

"Wh...what's..." Native Scully pointed at the Portal. 

"Don't wait!" Native Mulder Grabbed her arm and both of them plunged headlong into the portal. 

Chapter Ten How to Cure the Hiccups 

Jacelyn wavered after the hazy effects of the travel. She looked around. There was Lynn, Mia, and the Twins, but this place... 

"We're HOME!" Shouted Lynn. 

"YAHHOOO!" Kaly and Cair jumped up and down. 

"GUYS!" Jacelyn hissed, "This is MAJOR bad!" 

"How?" Mia whispered. They gathered around. 

"The agents are on our Mothership. And the Other Agents. And the Pikachu, and Han Solo. We've gotta do something." They all agreed with Jacelyn fully. 

"I say we go full Stormtroopers mode. Like what we did with Flame. Remember?" Jace looked at a crowd of blank friends. "Oh yeah. You two weren't there yet. Sorry Lynn and Mia. This is really, really, fun though." Jacelyn sniggered. "Okay, everyone get your headgear walkie-talkies from your dorms. I've got mine already. As soon as you have them, get online. I'll find the Agents." 

They held out their hands. "Stormtroopers!" They cheered, and split up. 

Mulder and Scully landed on their feet this time. Han was already looking around. 

Then from behind them, two people crashed right into them. They all fell into a rolling heap on the floor. 

"Hey! I told you to stay where you came from!" Mulder yelled. 

"We wanted to help!" His counterpart whined. 

"Mulder wanted to help," Scully seconded, "Where are we? What was that? What just happened?" 

"I'll explain later." Her partner helped her up. "So now what?" 

Scully scowled. "I guess Jacelyn can switch you back after this is over with. As long as you don't go rebel against us and try to take the stupid Pokemon for yourselves. He's got an owner, you know." 

Mulder was looking around. "We've never been here before," He said. It was a hall, with a black floor and ceiling and white walls, with doors ever so often. "I wonder if Jace is here yet." 

As if answering his thought, a wide-spread telepathy message broke their concentration. 

MULDER! SCULLY! OTHER MULDER! OTHER SCULLY! WE'RE ON OUR OWN HOME TURF THIS TIME. WE'LL FIND YOU. SAY THIS: 'TOM: Locate Jacelyn Jessuniac.' HE MIGHT BE SARCASTIC BUT HE'LL SEND YOU DIRECTIONS TO ME. The message ended. 

"TOM: Locate Jacelyn Jessuniac." Said Mulder immediately. Scully tried to stop him but it was already too late. 

A pause. "Who?" A voice asked. Mulder shrugged, then said: 

"TOM: Locate Jacelyn Jessuniac." He repeated. 

"Yes I know that you idiot," The voice startled them all. "I said WHO?!" 

"Jacelyn Jessuniac." He made sure to annunciate. 

"And why should I tell you?" 

Mulder looked at the others, then said, "Because it's a matter of disrupting the universe." 

"Prove it." The Computer System snapped. 

"Uh, You don't tell me where Jacelyn is, We get lost, we don't find Pikachu, we don't know when to slide, we loose all traces of him, Ash Ketchum looses his prized Pokemon, nobody gets back to their own dimensions, and-" 

"Okay! Okay! Telesending directions. Watch out they keep changing." 

As if someone had implanted a map inside their brains, they suddenly knew where Jacelyn was. And she was moving around. 

"Look, I think the hallway splits up there. I see people and Aliens too." Han pointed. "Try to act inconspicuous." 

"Inconspicuous?" Laughed Double-Mulder, "What, Two identical twin sets and a Crazy weirdo wearing a flight suit's gonna look conspicuous?" 

"Hey, it's a really expensive flight suit." Solo argued. They filtered into the crowd. 

Apparently, nobody noticed. Han even asked a 

little cat-like creature if he'd seen a yellow mouse about 'this huge'. 

"Ooooo," the Cat-like alien said. "Hooje." 

"Yeah." Solo stood up. "Come on guys, let's go find him ourselves. There's nothing intelligent here." They moved on, but the little animal followed them. 

"Hooje," It repeated, "You Hooje." 

"It's following us," One of the Scullys reported. 

"Barre Intelligence!" It complained, "Barre Very intelligence!" 

"Let it follow us. Maybe it will make us stand out less." One of the Mulders figured, then chuckled at the thought of them fitting in. 

"We're almost there," Reported Solo, "She's coming right for us." 

Jacelyn bladed up, circled around them, and led them over to a quieter hall. She touched the ear of her headset. "This is Leia. Do you guys copy? Good. I've got them, over." She turned to them. "We haven't seen Pikachu but we've been asking around. Luke and the others haven't gotten back from the Animorphs' planet, but that can be fixed. They could be back any second." She stopped and was quiet for a second. "Yeah. Yeah. M-Hmm. Yeah. Okay." She turned back to them. "Follow me. We'll find him, somehow. But I sort of have a theory about this sliding business." 

"I know how you feel," Both Mulders complained, looking at their Scullys. 

"Well, I have a feeling that we're in the pit of 'Whatever-can-happen-will-happen' so whenever we try to slide, Pikachu will hiccup. We've got to grab him without his knowing, so he's not expecting it, and basically toss him through the portal." 

They were quiet, thinking this over. 

"Pikachu!" Barre, the little creature, exclaimed. 

"Oh, hello Barre." Jacelyn picked him up. "Don't mind Barre. He's just a little annoying, that's all. Well, welcome to the Hardra. Enjoy your stay, but I hope the adults don't find out. They'll kill us!" She saw the pale looks on her visitors. "Well, not really. And they wouldn't hurt you. But they would get in the way and ask a lot of questions." 

They nodded. 

"Hey, I have an Idea," Sliding Mulder said, "TOM: Locate Pikachu." 

"Does not compute. DUHHHH." 

"Locate All units who have just...magically appeared on the ship." 

There was a pause. "Okay, you're speaking my lingo now," TOM said, "Telesending Map." 

They all suddenly knew where they all were. And they all knew where the Pikachu was. 

"Let's Go!!!" 

They were off. 

"Guys, This is Leia. We've got the Pikachu on telemap! I'll send it to you...ok! Out!" Jacelyn said into her headset. 

Lynn looked over at Mia and the Twins. "What're you waiting for? The Pikachu is on the Bridge!" 

"We heard," Mia said quietly, "But we need to Keep quiet. Cover up for these guys. We could get into serious trouble. Let's go." 

She led the way towards the bridge. And she knew that there, they'd be in even more trouble than before... 

Scully looked back down the hall, noticing someone approaching. She started panicking. They were considerably a lot older than most of the other human looking people on board. 

They were almost there. Mulder, one of them anyway, was ready with the timer. It was a simple task of grabbing the...pi...ka... 

They looked down at the bridge. 

It was a maze! A maze of Chaos and swarming with Aliens in their natural body! 

"Oh, Great," Jacelyn moaned. 

"Hey, I think I see..." Mulder pointed across the open area crawling with business and such. Pikachu was hiding behind some boxes, very frightened. 

"Jacelyn!" The man behind Scully called, 

"Who're these people?" 

Mulder and Mulder made the unfortunate decision of turning around at the same time. "Woah!" The man stepped back. "Doubles! Jacelyn what's going on?" 

"I was only trying to help, Daddy." Their escort said in a surprisingly innocent tone, very suddenly. 

"Help what?" 

"Sorry to interrupt, but see that yellow thing? We need it. NEED it. And we need it right, right now." Mulder pointed at Pikachu. 

"Okay, what are you, how'd you get on the ship?" Demanded Jace's father. 

"They're not bad Daddy they just need it real bad! The universe is-" 

"JACELYN!" Lynn and Mia hurried up. "Oh, h, hi Mr. Jessuniac..." 

"You kids get out of here," He growled. Scully thought he was surprisingly young to be a father. 

"You're Human Beings, right?" He turned to the Bridge. "COMMANDER! HEY!" He shouted down. 

Mulder, the slider-Mulder, looked across at his Scully. "NOW!" He shouted. "PIKACHU!" 

He jumped off the ledge and made a B-line for the place where Pikachu was. Scully was right behind him, but there were several laser shots aimed at them. 

Directly at them. 

"AHHHH!" Scully's arm was pierced again. Mulder got hit in his shoulder and his hand. He dropped the timer and it skid across the floor... 

Too far away... 

Pikachu saw him coming and dashed out of hiding. Mulder and Scully would save him from these creepy dog alien things. He ran towards Mulder. 

Pikachu stopped short of the Agent, ready to follow him anywhere. "Pika!" 

But they were surrounded. While the others had been captured already, Now they were surrounded, outnumbered, and the only weapon being a hand held Dracon beam from the Yeerk Pool. 

"Drop the weapon and come with us willingly," Said one of the Aliens, "You probably did nothing but I want to clear this up." 

"Scully?" Mulder whispered. 

"The timer's gone," She sighed back. 

"We're stuck." 

"Unless they send us back home." 

"Or..." Mulder looked down at his weapon. 

"Or what?" 

"Or we get ourselves home." He charged up the Yeerk weapon and spun around, aiming the barrel directly at Pikachu's Head. 

"PIKAAA!" 

"Mulder NOO!" 

TSSEEEWWWW! 

The shot missed by inches. A small sizzling hole smoked up from between the Pokemon's paws. 

"Pik..." He fainted. 

Scully blinked. "Mul-" 

********** 

Then, they were home. 

It's no simpler than that. They looked around and they were in the same room that they had started out in, with the Timer. 

"Mul, Mulder? Wha, What-" 

"I figured it out!" Mulder said triumphantly, "All I needed to do was Cure the Hiccups and we'd all be back home!!" 

Pikachu was still fainted. 

"How long has it been?" Scully was now smiling and sighing in relief. 

"Probably the same amount of time," Pointed out Mulder, "Let's get this Pikachu home so we can hit the sheets..." 

***** 

Buffy was still wondering what had happened as she looked up at Giles's face. "Uhhh?" She murmured, "I thought I was in Hell or something." 

Giles shrugged, helping her to her feet. The others were laying nearby, still resting. 

"I was hoping you could say what happened," Giles said in a somewhat annoyed tone, "I walked in this morning and these kids were here! They led me in here and then...just...vanished." 

Buffy smiled, rubbing her wounded shoulder. 

"Sit tight, old man. I've got a story to tell ya." 

***** 

After about a Day, Han Solo was ready to be taken back to where he was supposed to be. 

Jacelyn's father looked at him somewhat sternly, somewhat boredly. "Try not to do it again, okay?" Was all he said. "Okay, get ready. I'll take you back." 

Before the Alien could start the teleportation, however, Eleven kids ran up with a big box between them. "Wait, Wait, Mr. Solo!" Exclaimed the two Twins, Kalipso and Carin. 

"Uhhhgg." Growled the Dad, pacing around after the kids took the stage. 

Jacelyn smiled at him. "We have a present," She and Luke handed Han the box, and he quickly took off the ribbon and looked inside. 

"PIKA!" 

A yellow Pikachu hopped out and snuggled with Han's face. He smiled. "Hey, how'd you do that?" 

"It was a simple fact of mathematical formulating." Shrugged Lynn slyly, "By me, future- girl, mostly. But we used some of Pikachu's hairs to Clone him." 

"And he has all the, all the powers and everything?" Solo made sure. 

"Absolutely." Nodded the Stormtroopers. 

"Okaaaay. NOW can we send him back to his world?" Growled Jace's Dad. 

"Yes." 

"PIKACHU!!!!" 

***** 

Jake started across the breakfast table at his older brother Tom's head thoughtfully. There was a Yeerk in there...but not for long. He smiled suddenly. 

"What do you want, squirt?" Tom asked around a mouthful of Corn Flakes. 

"Oh, just a few hoops." Jake said immediately, "And maybe twenty dollars." 

Tom snorted and got up to go to his room. Jake sighed happily. The battle the other night made him in a good mood. 

Suddenly, next to him, he felt a lot of energy pile into the room. The hairs on his neck stood up straight. He whirled around. 

"'s only me," Whispered Jacelyn. Jake put a finger to his mouth and they stepped into the bathroom. 

"Did the Pikachu get home safely?" Jake asked, barely above a whisper. 

"Yes." Jacelyn smiled, "I'm happy to report that the Hiccups were scared out of him." 

"Good." Jake dug into his pocket, then handed Jacelyn a small stone. "That's the Travel stone. I thought someone like you should keep track of it." 

"Thanks Jake." She said, and in a moment, disappeared. 

He smiled, shook his head, and left the bathroom. 

***** 

After fighting off Rob and Sally for an hour straight, the FBI 'C' and company soon found themselves back in the creepy old pyramid. Dana snorted and plopped down on a slab of stone. "This 

always happens! I wanted to stay!" 

"Oh stop crying." Dray rolled her eyes, "It was cool, but now that we're back in here we might as well find the Mummy." 

They shuddered and stood up, heading back down the hall. 

"You know, though," Dray said slyly, "That Hymn na Nook na thing...I think I hear it back there." 

They all looked at each other for a brief moment and dashed towards the sound of the distant chanting. 

***** 

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, grabbing the Pokemon and squeezing with all his might. "YOU'RE OK!!!!!" 

"Just don't loose him again, That was TOTAL HELL what we just did," Mulder scowled. 

"We're really sorry Agent Mulder, it won't happen again." Misty apologized. The Agents nodded and left with faint smiles. 

"Well Pikachu, what kind of adventure did you go on this time?" Ash asked his friend. 

"Pi," Pikachu murmured. 

Then, without another word, he fell over backwards and fainted. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The End Kinda-Sorta... D'luv Feedback! Hardra6@hotmail.com Q! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Oh, yeah. The only characters that belong to me are Jacelyn, (Her Father Jai) Luke, Rob, Sal, Kalipso and Carin, and Kendray Ash, FBI. [Cat Mason, Nilo Mulder, and Dana Crawford belong to my friends; so do 'Lynn, Mia, Piers, Katie, and Josh.] Everyone else belongs to, uh, Chris Carter, Uh, K. A. Applegate, Uh, Chris Whedon (Buffy? I think.) And other people. (No clue who did Pokemon or Sailor moon...) So nobody sue me, I'm just doing my job!!! 


End file.
